Turnabout Pokémon
by Sailor Moonie Fan
Summary: When Phoenix comes down with a cold (again), Trucy and Athena are determined to give some company to the defense attorney while he's recovering and force Apollo to join them. What show do they end up watching? Pokémon, of course. Nothing could possibly go wrong with watching Pokémon, right? Wrong, and Phoenix quickly realizes this. (One-shot). Cover art edited by me.


**So I was watching the first couple of episodes of season 1 of Pokémon today. After hearing a certain motto, I started thinking of how I could fit this motto into Ace Attorney. Hence…this little one-shot. It's not like the usual stuff I write, and it's certainly not my best writing, but here you go. (Warning: it's random. **_**Super random**_**.) I guess all I can say is…enjoy (I hope)?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series characters! I also do not own any of the Pokémon characters. **_

Phoenix Wright had a cold. Of course, that wasn't a big deal. When did the defense attorney ever _not_ have a cold? Usually, his recovery consisted of sitting at home in bed, curled in the covers, watching old Steel Samurai videos, and consuming a plentiful amount of ColdKiller X, his all-time favorite cold medicine.

Today was a _little_ different.

When Phoenix came to the Wright Anything Agency that chilly October morning, coughing and sneezing into his facemask, Trucy, Athena and Apollo (who was forced to join by the girls) insisted that they all hang out with the sick man and entertain him while he was recovering. After an argument ensued between Athena and Apollo about what they should watch (Athena wanted to watch an old Shipshape Aquarium show, while Apollo wanted to watch _Tom and Jerry_), it was Trucy who offered the perfect show they could watch.

_Pokémon. _

Phoenix had last seen it back when he was in elementary school, and he had to admit, it was pretty cool. But it wasn't so cool now, especially when he was sick, _and_ his two employees started bickering about which Pokémon was better.

"Togepi is the best Pokémon ever, Apollo, and nothing you say can convince me otherwise!"

"You just think that because it's cute! Clearly, the better Pokémon would be Pikachu! I mean, Pikachu used thunderbolt to save Ash when those Spearow began attacking him!"

"Well…" Athena faltered. "Pikachu _is_ pretty cute…but I think in terms of abilities, Togepi is obviously better! I mean, it can absorb people's positive energy and channel it to those who need it! I mean, what's better than a cute Pokémon that give people positive energy?!"

The two attorneys went on with their quarrel, while Trucy was captivated by the show. Phoenix sighed, holding his head. _Oh dear…I feel a headache coming on…and it doesn't help that those two are at it again. Gosh, has Athena been doing those Chords of Steel exercises with Apollo? I swear she sounds as loud as him!_

"Ugh…Trucy. I'm going to take a little nap, okay? Call me when it gets late, alright?"

"Hm?...Okay Daddy," she replied absently, unable and unwilling to peel her eyes from the TV screen.

_*Sigh* Even Trucy's too interested in the show. Oh well, I'll just shut my eyes…and get…a little…sleep._

* * *

Phoenix's eyes opened to darkness. He coughed as thick, blackish-brown smoke surrounded him. He waved his hand in front of his face. "Where *cough* where am I?" He couldn't see anything or anyone, and he immediately felt anxious. Last he could recall, he was at the office with Trucy, Apollo, and Athena. "Hello? Is anyone here? Trucy? Apollo? Athena? Hello? Someone help!"

"Don't be frightened, Mr. Wright."

_That sounds like…Athena?!_

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

_No way! That can't be…Apollo?! And introduce themselves? I already know them!_

The smoke cleared up to reveal a shocking sight. There were Athena and Apollo, standing back-to-back, heads bowed down and eyes closed. They were wearing matching outfits. Athena was donned in a short-cropped white, short sleeve shirt and long black gloves. Completing her outfit was a white mini-skirt and black knee-high boots. Apollo was wearing a similar outfit, but the key differences were that his gloves and boots were shorter, his shirt longer, and he had white pants on. Both shirts had a bright red J on their fronts.

_Wh-what's going on?! Why are they dressed like that?! Why is Apollo holding a red rose? _

The two of them took a couple of steps forward, and Phoenix just stood in place, unsure of what to do.

[The Team Rocket motto background music begins to play.]

Athena: Prepare for trouble!

Apollo: Make it double!

_What?!_

Athena: To protect the legal world from utter corruption!

Apollo: To scare the witnesses with our loud OBJECTION!

_At least he still has his Chords of Steel. _

Athena: To believe in our clients til the bitter end!

Apollo: To bluff away in court so we may defend!

Athena: Athena!

Apollo: Apollo!

Athena: Team Justice, bringing the truth out into the light!

Apollo: Surrender now, prosecutors, or prepare to fight!

Trucy Wright: Trucy Wright. Thaaat's right

…_That speech was downright corny._

Trucy looked just like a meowth, save for her head, which had her magician's hat on it, the only indicator for Phoenix that it was indeed his daughter. She had jumped from behind the pair to stand in front of them proudly, with Apollo was still holding the red rose to his face, a hand on his hip, and Athena with her arms crossed. All three of them were smirking.

_This…has to be some kind of practical joke they're pulling on me. I just know it._ Nevertheless, Phoenix had to inquire in order to confirm his suspicions.

"Wh-what's going on? Where are we? And why are you guys dressed like that?!"

"We're here for the same reason we're always here for! To steal Pikachu!"

Phoenix looked around before staring at them. "But there aren't any Pikachus around here!"

Apollo snorted. "Ha! Don't try to trick us!"

"It's true though!"

Trucy snickered. "How about you take a look at yourself!"

"What?! No! I'm not Pikachu! I'm Phoenix Wright! Your daddy, Trucy, and _your_ boss, Apollo, Athena," he finished sternly. Enough was enough. "Now it's time to end this act!"

"Aw…he thinks it's an act. Come on! Go ahead and look at yourself, then you'll see," Athena suggested.

Phoenix's eyes widened in fear as he dared to peek down at himself. Yellow. Bright Yellow. He lifted his hands to his face, only, they weren't hands. They were…paws?

_Wh-what…what am I? _ He touched his face. It was squishy. His ears were long, skinny and pointy. Just like a certain electric Pokémon. _I…I really am Pikachu!_

"Ha ha ha! It seems he's figured it out, you two! And not a moment too soon!" The magician rubbed her palms together, a sinister smile appearing on her face.

"Come on, Apollo. Trucy. Let's get him!"

_What do I do? What do I do?! Think Phoenix, think! I…I've gotta use thunderbolt and shock them so that they'll blast away, and I'll wake up from this nightmare!_

He clenched his…paws, and squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on creating thunder, but to no avail. He couldn't conduct any electricity, not that he truly believed he could, but it was worth a try.

"Nice try, Pikachu!" Athena yelled out. "It's no use!"

Apollo added, "Without your trainer, Ash, you're completely vulnerable."

_Ash! Where are you?! Save me! _

"Yeah! So come on with us, Pikachu!"

The three of them began approaching Phoenix, who backed away until his back hit the hard wall.

"No, no. Please! Stop! This has gone too far!" They were only getting closer and now reached out to grab him. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. "No. No. No!"

* * *

"No…no…no…"

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy!"

"Ah!" Phoenix woke up with a start. Breathing hard, he realized he was lying down, and he could only guess that he was on one of the red sofas at the office.

_Note to self: Never watch Pokémon. Again._

"How…how long was I asleep?" Phoenix's vision was very cloudy. He could barely discern Trucy's face, which was floating above him.

Trucy's concern disappeared instantly, and she giggled. "For a _long_ time, Daddy! So long that Polly, Athena and I took a trip to the costume store. Check out the costumes we bought for Halloween!" She got up and walked away.

Phoenix groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Finally able to see clearly, he searched around the room. "Uh…Trucy? Where ar-"

"Over here Daddy!"

Phoenix turned his head to where he heard Trucy's voice, that is, the door that led to the office, where everyone's desks were. "Wh…"

"Well? How do we look?!" Trucy asked eagerly, beaming.

"…"

She frowned. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Mr. Wright?"

"Boss?"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Thump!*

* * *

"Do you think he just passed out because of his cold?" Athena peered down at her unconscious boss.

"Athena. He screamed. I don't think it had to do with that. Maybe it was because he was scared senseless seeing these ridiculous." Apollo glanced down at himself. "I still don't know how the two of you convinced me to do this."

"Because you love us, Apollo. That's why."

"Daddy…"

Athena placed a hand on Trucy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Trucy. He'll be fine. Now! Let's practice again."

"_Again? _Halloween isn't for another two weeks, Athena. Why do we have to practice now?"

"Because we need to, Apollo! Now man up and get to it!" And get to it they did.

Phoenix was roused from unconsciousness as he heard someone speaking.

_This must've all been one big, bad dream. Surely, I…_

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

The three youngsters failed to hear Phoenix fall to the ground once more in the midst of the new fight.

"That was the lamest, most unenthusiastic attempt I have _ever_ with, Apollo! Now try again!"

"You know what's lamer than my attempt?! This whole stupid speech!"

"_You_ better prepare for trouble, Apollo, because my fist is ready, on the double!"

As Apollo hightailed it to the door, he called out, "Looks like Apollo Justice is blasting off again!"

…**Yeah…I finished this at 12:30 AM, when I should've been sleeping. Like I said, this was completely random, but hey! I hope it got a laugh or two out of you! Feel free to review or private message me. Thanks! **


End file.
